


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by MRose2



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRose2/pseuds/MRose2
Summary: A young woman becomes enamored with the mysterious and depressed individual who turns up in clownface and a bright suit to Gotham’s biggest talk show.
Relationships: Joker/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in the audience, squished between two overweight men (it was good to see some were still managing to eat well, despite the economic crisis ravishing the country). She had to be honest, she was no fan of the narcissistic bully swimming in Small Man Syndrome whose show she was attending, but having caught a clip of the last episode she knew she had to come. She could not stop thinking about the shy, awkward yet handsome and charming man who had been so mercilessly humiliated last time. Murray had called him “Joker” and embarrassed an evidently vulnerable human nationwide, which unleashed bubbling disgust and fury inside of her. Emotions she did not think she could feel to such overwhelming magnitudes. She however did not accept the lack of empathy, and compassion shown in Gotham to those who needed it most. It did not help that the likely next Mayor, Thomas Wayne, had called the many millions barely getting by “clowns”. This coming from a man who had not earned his own privilege but merely inherited it from generational wealth. He sickened her. 

She stifled a yawn during the first segment, an elderly woman known as Dr Sally discussed the city’s sexual problems in graphic detail. It was far too much. Finally the time had come, and Murray re-showed the clip. The pain echoing throughout his laughter struck a chord in her. How could people not tell he was not well, why did they think this was an acceptable thing to mock? She bit the insides of her cheeks, feeling her rage simmer even more than she had watching it on the TV. “Does he have sexual problems?” Dr Sally had asked. “Looks like he’s got a lot of problems” Murray chuckled, many in the audience joining in heartlessly. This man did not know what he was in for, her heart smashing into millions of pieces with the realisation he was about to walk into the hornet’s nest, to be cruelly humiliated all over again for the amusement of cruel and unhappy individuals.

She braced herself as she could see the luridly-coloured curtains beginning to pull apart, about to reveal the next guest to the audience.

And here we go...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so most of this is the exact scene from the movie, only thing is I changed a little at the end to better fit my narrative. By the way, I read the original script recently and during the end scene at the Asylum, Arthur hands the psychiatrist an empty journal in response to being asked to tell her the joke. I really like that and wish they'd kept it.

"Please welcome, Joker" Murray enthusiastically announced.  
The curtains fully peeled back to reveal a dancing man, clad in a bright red, yellow and turquoise suit (which, surely by no coincidence, matched the curtains of the studio)  
She struggled to keep her giggles to herself as he pirouetted across the studio floor with full enthusiasm, and to rapturous applause from the audience.  
His face had been painted white, with turquoise triangles over the eyes, red eyebrows, and traditional red lips.  
After shaking Murray's hand, the man rushed to greet Dr Sally and planted a passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips, much to the delight of the audience.  
Ignoring the male guest, he paused to take in more of the cacophonous appreciation of the audience (of course this was probably the only time in his life he'd be shown true appreciation, she thought, poor man) and sauntered over to the couch.

"You okay, Doctor?" Murray turned to ask the shell-shocked Dr Sally. A few in the audience responded with laughter. "Well that was quite an entrance...you okay?" Murray now questioned Joker, encouraging a more uproarious laughter from the audience. "Yeah," Joker responded after a beat, "this is exactly as I imagined it." "Well that makes one of us!" Murray rudely chortled, the other male guest on the coach joining in. "So can you tell us about this look, when we spoke to you earlier you mentioned this wasn't a statement?"

"That's right. I'm not political, Murray. I'm, I'm, I'm just trying to make people laugh" After a beat and a sly smile, Murray responded "How's that goin' for ya? So I know you're a comedian. Have you been working on any new material? Do you want to tell us a joke?" The audience clapped, egging Joker on to tell a joke. Joker looks over at Murray and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a worn notebook, and looking through it. "Take your time, we've got all night!" Murray rudely interjected. 

Joker, reading from the book, responded "Okay. Here's one. Knock knock." And you had to look that up?" "I want to get it right. Knock knock." "Who’s there?" Murray was clearly struggling to keep his bemusement from showing. "It's the police, ma'am. Your son has been hit by a drunk driver. He's dead."

Most in the audience groaned. She couldn't help but smile subtly, thinking it was just Joker's edgy, and off-kilter sense of humor. 

"No, no,-- You can not joke about that." Dr Sally criticised the clown. Murray, clearly irritated, added "Yeah, that's not funny, that's not the kind of humor we do on this show." Joker laughed nervously, "Sorry. It's been y'know it's been a rough few weeks, Murray, since I...killed those three Wall Street guys."

There was what felt like an eternity of silence. "Did I really hear that right?" she thought to herself, biting down on her bottom lip.

It seemed the rest of the audience can't tell if he's joking or not, or Murray. Looking confused, Murray remarked "Okay. I'm waiting for the punchline." "There is no punchline," Joker added, "It's not a joke." The entire audience gasped. Even in these tumultuous times, the subway murders had completely dominated not just the local news but everyday chat between Gotham relatives for weeks. And now the man responsible sat, casually, in front of what felt like the eyes of all Gotham.

Murray took a nervous gulp. "You're serious, aren't you? You're telling us you killed those three men on the subway. Why should we believe you?" shrugging, Joker commented: "I got nothing left to lose, Murray. Nothing can hurt me anymore." then with a giggle "My life is nothing but a comedy."

An increasingly angry Murray asked the clown: "Let me get this straight, you think killing those young men is funny?" "I do," Joker responded, "and I’m tired of pretending it’s not. Comedy is subjective Murray, isn’t that what they say - all of you, the system that knows so much, you decide what’s right or wrong - the same way you decide what’s FUNNEH or not."

After a beat, Murray, clearly choosing his words very carefully, responded with less aggression this time "Okay, I think I understand. You did it to start a movement, to become a symbol." Joker rolled his eyes with derision, "C'mon, MurRAY, do I look like the kind of clown who could start a movement? I killed those guys because they were awful. Everybody's awful these days. It's enough to make anyone crazy."

"So that's it, you're crazy," the growing anger in Murray's voice was hard to ignore, "That's your defense for killing three young men?" "No. They couldn't carry a tune to save their lives," Joker corrected him with a smile. There were no audible groans from much of the audience. Rolling his eyes again, Joker asked "Gosh why is everyone so upset about these guys? If it was me dying on the street you’d walk right over me! I pass you every day and you don’t notice me - but these guys, because Thomas Wayne went and cried about them on TV?" His comments were beginning to resonate with her deeply. She felt pangs in her heart over the anguish in his voice. Whilst his actions on the subway were in no way justifiable, how must he have felt being made to seem worthless over what was clearly years of torment and abuse? 

"You have a problem with Thomas Wayne, to-" "Yes I do." Joker angrily cut off the TV host. "Have you seen what it’s actually like out there MurRAY, do you ever actually leave this studio? Everybidy just yells and screams at each other - nobody’s civil anymore! Nobody thinks what it’s like to be the other guy. Do you think men like thomas wayne ever think what it’s like to be someone like me? To be somebody like themselves? They don’ť they think we’ll just sit there and take it like good little boys that we won't werewolf and go wild!" "You finished?" an increasingly fed-up Murray asked, "I mean there’s so much self pity arthur, you sound like you're making excuses for killing those young men. Not everybody, and I'll tell you this, not everyone is awful. "You're awful Murray" Joker practically growled, the look of ferocity of his face sending shivers down her spine. Was it fear or something else?

"Me, I'm awful? How am i awful?" "Playing my video, inviting me on the show...You just wanted to make fun of me. Youre just like the rest of them." the Joker swallowed, the apparent pain slowly etching across his face. "You dont know the first thing about me pal," Murray angrily retorted, "look at what happened because of what you did, what it led to there are riots out there, two policeman are in criticla codntion and you're laughing - you're laughing. Someone was killed today because of what you did." I know" the Joker said with a smug smile, it was clear he was holding in a strong urge to laugh. "How 'bout another joke MurRAY?" "I think we’ve had enough of your jokes!"What do you get when you cross..." "I dont think so... i think were done here" Murray desperately tried to shut down the next phase of Joker's rant. The clown continued "- a mentally ill loner with a society who abandons him and treats him like trash?" the pain in his voice caused an anguish deep within her.  
"I'll tell you what you get, you get what you fucking deserve!" he yelled, before pulling a gun out his blazer pocket and shooting Murray straight through the head.

It was complete pandemonium in the studio. People were screaming and running left and right - audience members, crew, musicians. Dr Sally and the male guest clutched to each other desperately, as if they knew their time was also about to be up. Still she remained frozen in her seat, unable to take her eyes off him. His painted face now covered in pearls of scarlet fluid, he at first seemed catatonic then built into a crescendo of bubbling laughter. He stood up and fired another shot into Murray.

He raised the gun again, probably with the intent to shoot a third time, but seemed to decide against it and flung the weapon away.  
He paused, shock slowly taking over his painted face.  
Not knowing what had gotten into her, she slowly approached him - hands raised, showing she was not a threat.  
He noticed her and turned slowly towards her, clearly in a state of confusion.  
After getting a little closer, but not too close, she paused and slowly dropped her hands back to her waist.  
"...please," she barely more than muttered "get out of here before the cops arrive."  
He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly to show he appreciated her kindness.  
He then took off and ran, where he would go was something she realised she could never find out - yet so desperately needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next scene will pan out the same as in the movie (Arthur doesn't last long before GCPD manage to catch up, and of course I'll feature the iconic car dance scene) - maybe with another little change at the ending ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really a natural writer and this is my first fic, in fact it’s my first piece of non-academic writing since I left high school years ago lol. Constructive criticism is more than welcome :)


End file.
